The Quiet Moments Are The Loudest
by writtenbykc
Summary: Prompted by a-writer-of-things as a challenge to start writing fiction. This is my first fan fiction story and feedback will be greatly appreciated. Chloe wonders why Beca is struggling with a mix. A walk through Barden campus suggests that there is something different in the air between them tonight.


Chloe was staring. She had been staring for what felt like hours. Inches from her sat Beca, headphones in place and her laptop perched upon her legs. Her hands were levitating above the keyboard, while her eyes were fixated upon the screen in front of her waiting for the answers to come to her. A crease of determination could be seen in her brow.

Chloe had witnessed this sight many a times. It was usually a sign that Beca was in the midst of creating musical magic. Eventually, her hands would fall to the keys before her and move at great speed to ensure that she would capture all of her creative flow. Once her fingers were done working their magic, her head would bob just slightly, as if not to jinx it, and a massive grin would appear on her face. The headphones would then be removed and passed along for Chloe to hear. Chloe could never get over how talented Beca was. It's part of the reason why she loved watching her work. The other part might have something to do with how captivatingly beautiful she found the girl. The redhead was blown away every time her favorite brunette would introduce her to what would soon become her new favorite track, and she was sure that this time would be no different.

Or so she thought, until Beca's head fell back against the wall and her eyes closed in frustration. Never once in their nightly hang outs on Chloe's bed, had she seen her look so tormented while working on a mix. She knew it couldn't always come easy, but Beca always bounced back from a creative block. If not in that moment, then she'd simply close her computer, turn to look at her and tell her it was time for a walk. It was something Chloe had always admired in Beca, she never let herself get down over a mix not working itself out. The brunette believed that a mix should never be forced. "Great music takes the time it takes," she'd say. Together they'd leave the solace of Chloe's dorm and walk through the campus grounds. Sometimes, they'd discuss the trivial matters of their days. Other times, they'd converse about the important matters in their lives. Chloe really enjoyed those walks, because it was in these effortless moments that she really got to know the girl she'd been fawning over for the past semester. However, her favorite walks were the ones that didn't require any conversation. Side by side, they'd stroll through the beautiful Barden campus and not a word needed to be said. In those moments all they needed was the quiet comfort they brought to each other. It was in these moments that Chloe fell in love with her.

"Alright, I think it's time for a walk," said the redhead as she delicately placed her hand on Beca's shoulder. Eyes the color of the deep blue sea bore into the crystal blue of Chloe's eyes, as Beca sighed.

Wordlessly, Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and pulled her out of her room. The scenario was one they'd lived on a regular basis, but the air surrounding them was different somehow. Chloe couldn't quite put her finger on what it was and it was starting to get to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that exquisite mind of yours or are you going to make me guess?" Upon hearing Chloe's voice Beca turned her head to notice that the redhead had stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, this mix is just really getting to me. I can't get any of it to work," replied Beca as she sat down under the shade of a nearby tree. Her shoulders dropping in exasperation, as she picked at the grass by her feet.

"Great music takes the time it takes," Chloe joined her on the ground, "I believe those are your words."

"I just don't know if time is enough for this one Chlo," she let out with a huff.

"Well why don't you start by telling me why you're so stuck on this one," Chloe said as she started drawing soothing patterns along Beca's delicate arm.

"This mix is different and no matter how I tweak it, I just can't get the emotions to come out right," Chloe didn't miss how the brunette's voice wavered in the end.

"And what are these emotions?"

Without a word, Beca retrieved her hand from Chloe's hold and stood with the shake of a head.

"Beca, hey!" Chloe yelled as she followed after Beca. "Why are you walking away? We don't have to talk about it, but I don't think bottling it up inside is going to help you finish this mix."

Beca halted her step and turned to face Chloe. As her eyes fell upon hers, she knew there'd be no going back. Chloe's crystal stare was Beca's truth serum. Honesty was officially her only option. It was remarkable really, considering that Beca was an expert at running away from people's questions. She had long ago mastered the art of deviation and few had been able to get to know the real Beca Mitchell, but no one knew her like Chloe did. In a matter of months the redhead had immersed herself into her life and at times, Beca believed that she might have come to know her better than she knew herself. Which is why honesty was so difficult right now. Beca feared what she could lose once the truth was set free and it had been eating her up inside for weeks. Which is why she was working on that mix to begin with. Music could be left up to interpretation and while she knew Chloe would understand what it all meant. If it wasn't well received then she could always play it off as meaning something entirely different.

"It's for you," she started, "This mix is for you. For weeks I've been trying to find the right way to tell you how you really make me feel. Music is how I express myself. It's the only way I know how to express myself. And, somehow, I can't make this song blend in a way that truly captures how beautiful of a person you are. How enchanting your presence in my life is and how I can't imagine my life without you in it. And, God how much of a sap you've turned me into." Beca took a shaky breath as a tear reluctantly fell from her eye and she noticed Chloe's proximity. The redhead had an unreadable look in her eyes that frightened the smaller girl.

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm as she saw the brunette start to retreat within herself, and inched towards her face. There was definitely something different in the air tonight. "I'm going to kiss you now," eyes flicking back and forth between the navy of Beca's eyes and the lips she longed to touch. Until finally their lips met as Chloe pulled Beca into her, refusing to let this moment end.

That night as the redhead slept by her side, for the first time as more than a friend she longed to call hers, Beca finished Chloe's mix. Tweaked with the perfect amount of honesty, no song had ever sounded so perfect.


End file.
